This invention relates generally to a surgical instrument, and more particularly to a surgical clamping and drill-guiding instrument for positioning transosteal implants.
Surgical instruments for assisting in placement of transosteal implants are not generally available. When positioning a dental prosthesis on the mandible, it is often desirable to utilize an anchoring device inserted through the mandible from the inferior border for holding the dental prosthesis or subperiosteal implant on the crest of the mandible. In such cases a small submental skin incision and dissection in order to expose the inferior of the mandible is made. A pilot drill hole need be made through the mandible from the inferior border to the gingival crest intraorally. In order to complete this pilot drill hole, it is desirable to have a surgical clamping and drill-guiding instrument for securing the position of the drill and for guiding the drill through the mandible.